List of Ben 10 TV 2012 episodes
There’s a List of Ben 10: Omniverse TV 2012 on Cartoon Network. September 17, 2012 to December 12, 2014 Season 1 (2012-2013) #Pilot September 17, 2012 #The More Things Change September 24, 2012 #A Jolt from the Past October 1, 2012 #Trouble Helix October 8, 2012 #Have I Got a Deal For You! October 15, 2012 #It Was Them October 22, 2012 #So Long and Thanks for All the Smoothies! October 29, 2012 #Hot Stretch November 5, 2012 #Speeded Out of the Game November 12, 2012 #Of Predators and Prey November 19, 2012 #Outbreak November 26, 2012 #Many Happy Returns December 3, 2012 #Gone Fishin’ December 10, 2012 #Blukic and Driba Go to Mr. Smoothy’s December 17, 2012 #Malefactor January 7, 2013 #Arrested Development January 14, 2013 #Bros in Space January 21, 2013 #Ben Again January 28, 2013 #Store 23 February 4, 2013 #Special Delivery February 11, 2013 #Behind the Scenes of Omnitrix February 18, 2013 #Showdown February 25, 2013 #Tummy Trouble March 4, 2013 #Vilgax Mist Croak! March 25, 2013 #While You Were Away! April 1, 2013 #Handle with Care of Road Trip April 8, 2013 #The Frogs of War April 15, 2013 #Rules of Engagement April 22, 2013 #Rad May 6, 2013 #Evil’s Encore May 20, 2013 #The Great Indoor Saturdays September 23, 2013 #Food Around the Corner September 30, 2013 #O Mother, Where Art Thou? October 7, 2013 #Return to Forever October 14, 2013 #Mud Is Thicker Than Water October 21, 2013 #OTTO Motives November 4, 2013 #The Ultimate Heist November 11, 2013 #A Fistful of Brains November 18, 2013 #For a Few Brains More November 25, 2013 #Max’s Monster December 2, 2013 Season 2 (2014) #41 Something Zombozo This Way Comes February 17, 2014 #42 Mystery Incorporeal February 24, 2014 #43 Bengeance is Mine! March 3, 2014 #44 An American Benwolf in London March 10, 2014 #45 Animo Crackers March 17, 2014 #46 Rad Monster Party April 7, 2014 #47 Charmed, I’m Sure! April 14, 2014 #48 The Vampire Strikes Back April 21, 2014 #49 Catfight April 28, 2014 #50 Collect This May 5, 2014 #51 Making of the Alien Omnitrix May 12, 2014 #52 And Then There Were None It Was Ben June 6, 2014 #53 The Vengers June 13, 2014 #54 Cough It Up! June 20, 2014 #55 The Rooters of All Evil June 27, 2014 #56 Blukic and Driba Go to Area 51 July 4, 2014 #57 No Honor Among Bros July 11, 2014 #58 Universe vs. Tennyson July 18, 2014 #59 Return of the Aliens July 25, 2014 #60 Weapon XI August 1, 2014 #61 Clyde Five August 8, 2014 #62 Rook Tales August 15, 2014 #63 Charm School August 22, 2014 #64 The Ballad of Mr. Baumann August 29, 2014 #65 Fight at the Museum September 5, 2014 #66 Breakpoint September 12, 2014 #67 The Color of Monkey September 19, 2014 #68 Vreedlemania September 26, 2014 #69 Wild Truth of Heatblast October 3, 2014 #70 It’s a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World October 10, 2014 #71 From Hedorium to Eternity October 17, 2014 #72 Stuck on You October 24, 2014 #73 Let’s Do the Time War Again! October 29, 2014 #74 Secret of Dos Santos November 7, 2014 #75 Third Time’s a Charm November 14, 2014 #76 Final Countdown November 21, 2014 #77 Malgax Attacks November 26, 2014 #78 Most Dangerous Game Show November 28, 2014 #79 The End of an Era December 5, 2014 #80 A New Dawn December 12, 2014